Friendship Occurs in the Simplest of Ways
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: Friendship occurs in the simplest of ways. But from friendship, may develop deeper feelings. Two girls that will be staying in Korea for awhile may have found themselves into a situation that is so cliché when it comes to the term. Involves Super Junior.


Friendship Occurs in the Simplest of Ways

**AN:** Haha, right now, I'm so obsessed with Korea and their music. :3 It's obvious to who this involves at the ending. =w= And in the summary as well. xD Ah well, have fun reading it. I wanted to write one so badly after reading some fanfics about them. :D Plus, I'M GOING TO THE SMTOWN LIVE 2010 WORLD TOUR CONCERT! WOOT! Imma go see Super Junior [COME BACK HANKYUNG! ITS NOT THE SAME WITHOUT YOU! D:], what's left of DBSK [cries COME BACK, HERO, MICKY, XIAH!], and SHINee~ Gotta love them right now. :D Lucifer is AMAZING. So is Bonamana [Beauty]. :3 Gotta love Taemin's new hairstyle, eh? xD He's SEXY. I want his hairstyle. o.o I didn't know where to put this, so I just put it in the miscellaneous section of x-overs because it's a x-over of real life. Plus, writing in this first person perceptive is new to me, so please be a little patient with me? :D …ok, I'll stop talking now.

**Warnings:** There will be language later. Later though. Just saying. :3

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of this, except for my OCs Kara and Nicole. Sadly, that includes Super Junior. [goes to sob on my mushroom-growing beanstalk in the corner] Otherwise, they'd all be together/reunited and happy right now and in the US. :3 That includes Hankyung, Henry, ZhouMi. Obviously.

Chapter 1 Begin!

* * *

"Wow! Amazing! So this is Korea?"

My eyes widened in amazement and my jaw gaped as I beheld the soaring skyscrapers glinting under the bright sunlight. My friend, Nicole, giggled as she saw my childish reaction. She was important to me on this trip due to the fact that she was Korean and could speak/understand/read/write her own native language, even if she spent most of her life so far in America. An American-born Chinese girl like me definitely needed her as a tour guide, even if I could understand conversational Korean. Otherwise, I would've been lost the first minute I got here! Yeah, that's me. All around fail person when it comes to a foreign country. =w=;;; Hello, my name is Kara. A clumsy, tall block of a girl. Yep. My spiky short black hair was ruffled thoroughly as the wind blew through it. Breathing in the scent of Korea, I ignored the weird looks that others gave me as we left the airport.

"Oi! Are you going to stand there all day? Let's go already!"

Nicole's shout pierced through my peaceful thoughts. I screamed back at her.

"You ruined my moment!"

Fake sobbing while glaring at her, she glared back. A few moments later, we both burst into hysterical fits of laughter, getting more and more weird looks from other people.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to your aunt's house!"

I punched the air with the enthusiasm that all tourists get when they enter the feel of another country. Nicole rolled her eyes teasingly at me.

"That was what I was going to do, until you interrupted me."

Nudging her playfully, I retorted.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on."

She pushed back playfully at me.

"Well, let's go!"

We linked arms and skipped merrily towards the cab, singing "We're Off to See the Wizard~" while we were at it.

The cab ride was in itself, uneventfully boring. After driving towards the destination for a few hours, the scenery started to blur together after we left the city and its guardians made from steel beams, glass panels, and concrete blocks.

_Flat land, flat land, flat land, flat land… Oh look! IT'S A TREE!_

Bored out of my mind, I glanced at a sleeping Nicole before a devious idea snuck into my brain. Snickering as I dug into my carry on bag, I pulled out a Sharpie. Pulling off the cap, I proceeded to draw what I called my masterpiece onto her face. But before, I could even put my Sharpie tip to her face, her eyes fluttered open and she yawned tiredly. Freezing in surprise, I could only stare in disbelief since normally, she was a deep sleeper. And by deep sleeper, I meant that not even whacking her with a broom could wake her up. After she blinked a few times, I finally took action. With a speed that even amazed me, I capped the Sharpie and slid it back into my bag.

"Hello sleepyhead. Planning to sleep to the next day?"

"Haha."

She ignored me, and chose to look out the window instead.

"Oh! We're here!"

My head turned out of its own accord to look outside the window. A charming suburban city laid itself before me; locals strolling the streets, the ruckus of some vendors in the stores, the cute little apartment buildings that framed the early morning traffic of the streets. All in all, it reminded me of my own hometown.

"Ah, it's so cute~"

"I know right?"

The taxi drew up to a cute little house right next to a set of apartment buildings.

"Wow your aunt has great taste."

"Like it?"

"I love it!"

After paying the kind driver a little but extra since he helped us carry out our luggage, we finally stood in front of the house that we would be living in for the next few months.

"Home sweet home. It was really nice of your aunt to lend us her home to live in when she's on a year-long tour of the world. Living in a hotel is just too freaking expensive."

"Yeah; let's thank her by cleaning it up properly when we leave."

"Augh! You're so pessimistic! We just got here and you remind me of leaving?"

"You know what I mean!"

A bout of friendly bickering later, Nicole reached into her pocket. A spare key glinted in her hand after she pulled her hand out. Triumphantly unlocking the door, we stepped into the dark threshold. Flicking on the lights, we weren't prepared for what greeted us. A natural cherrywood floor laid with ornate comfy rugs beckoned our feet while pale, sea-green walls adorned with beautiful paintings and large, glass windows revealed itself to our eyes. There was a little sitting area sunken into the floor with comfortable looking sofas decorated with colorful little pillows and a wide screen TV set into the wall was across from it. A little countertop decorated with a beautiful plum blossom set into an elegant vase divided the living room [which was very large] from the cozy looking kitchen. Equipped with the latest technology for food-preparing/making/storage, it was perfect for our needs. A large wooden table was set in front of the veranda, large enough to seat a whole generation of people. A glance through the fridge revealed that it was well-stocked and prepared to feed an army of people, regardless of how hungry they were. A hallway branched off into 10 bedrooms, enough to house 20 people if people shared. Each bedroom was decorated simply, but tastefully. My jaw dropped to the floor as I regarded the whole house.

"It's so prettiful~"

I danced around the room, taking it all in. Nicole chuckled as she brought our luggage in.

"But I have a question, how many people exactly live here?"

"Just my aunt."

"Just? With a house this large, you could fit a whole crowd of people in here!"

Shaking my head, I noticed a large chestnut table in the corner, perfect for setting up my laptop and drawing materials on.

"I claim this desk!"

"Go ahead."

After walking into the bedrooms [which all had its own little bathroom], we agreed to take the bedrooms closest to the living room. Apparently, appearance can be [VERY] deceiving. The house looked small from the outside, but really, it was HUGE. It even had a backyard! Filled with blooming patches of flowers and lovely furniture with a fire pit right smack in the middle of everything, might I mention. Wonderful. But I can feel my allergies acting up… [sobs] Ah well. I'll be fine; I have LIFE ALERT! …no seriously, I do. It's called allergy medicine. :3 Looking outside the window, I got a shocker.

"Wow; it's almost evening already?"

"Yes it is."

"Well, whatcha want to do?"

"Hmmmm… I dunno. Any suggestions?"

"We could greet our next door neighbors and give them the cookies I baked."

"OMFG. COOKIES."

"I'll give you some later."

"Fine, be that way. But shure. Why not? It's common enough."

Slipping on my oversized Puma shoes, we walked to the door of the neighbor on our right. After ringing the doorbell, a woman in about her mid-fifties opened the door with a kindly smile. We bowed while introducing ourselves and notifying her of our intentions. She welcomed us warmly and told us that if we ever needed someone to help cook food, she would gladly help. We thanked her after a few hesitations mainly because she insisted.

"Onto the last one!"

Evening fell, due to the fact that the elderly lady had wanted to talk for quite a bit after inviting us in for tea, her thanks for us [mainly me] giving her cookies. Our breaths came out in cold puffs as we shivered the cool breeze that whistled through the still air. To the right of our new home, was a large white apartment building. I estimated that it had about four floors. Huzzah for geometry skills, even if I hated the subject! As we entered through the double glass doors, a security guard sat at the desk before the elevator. Looking up, I guess only known personnel to the guard could enter, because he scurried out from behind his desk and told us that himself. He was a bit elderly and almost fell, but not before I caught his elbow, helping him regain his balance. He thanked me, but firmly asked us to leave. Notifying him also of our intentions, he visibly loosened up and apologized to us. We gave him some cookies as well. After he took a bite, he deemed it delicious, and told us we were welcome into the building. My curiosity got the better of me.

"Excuse me ahjussi, but who exactly lives here?"

"Ah, it's a secret."

We tried to wheedle more information out of him as we were insanely curious that it was driving us nuts, but he kept his lips sealed the entire time. Giving up, we gave him a whole bag of cookies with a large blue ribbon tied prettily on it and asked him if he could deliver it to whoever lived in the apartment/dorm building. As we were walking out the building, we fired out in rapid English suggestions as who could be living there.

"Who knows? Maybe a celebrity or two lives there."

Silence dawned as we tried to comprehend that into our puny brains that were already shrunken by the fun to be had in the months ahead. We burst out into insane laughter, clutching our stomachs.

"Yeah right."

Nicole chortled out.

"But hey, we can always wish, huh?"

We laughed our way back home, to a delicious dinner waiting for us in the fridge that Nicole's aunt had cooked for us before she left. Little did we know that there was an inkling of truth in what we had cooked up before.

Meanwhile, after we left the white dorm building, a charter bus pulled up in front. Piling out of the bus, was a group of exhausted-looking young men. They seemed to arguing to who would be preparing the food that night.

"Ah, hyung, I'm so tired."

A complaint was heard from one of them as they entered the building. They straggled toward the elevator, murmuring a hello to the security guard. They only stopped in their silence of dragging their feet when the chubbiest member shouted.

"Hey! Something smells really good!"

They turned their noses into the air.

"You're right! What is it?"

"Ah!"

All thirteen pairs of eyes turned toward the elderly security guard who was hurrying to them with a large bag in his hands.

"I almost forgot! Here!"

With that, he handed the bag to what seemed to be the leader of the group. The tan-haired fellow could only shake his head and stare at the bag as if it were a ticking time bomb. The other members were of the same expression, regarding the harmless white bag tied with a blue ribbon as if it were a deadly and poisonous snake.

"What is that?"

The shortest member of the group questioned the security guard.

"Ah, two nice young ladies came in today."

"They weren't fangirls, were they?"

The youngest of the group immediately cowered as he thought of all those rabid fangirls waiting to tear him and his bandmates apart.

"No they weren't. Instead, they introduced themselves as new neighbors going to live next door for a few months and left those as a gift."

He gestured to the innocent white bag sitting there in the leader's hand.

"Why don't you open it? They were kind enough to give me some and it was delicious. You don't find many young people who do that now these days."

And with that, he left to sit back behind his desk. Twelve bright pairs of eyes looked towards their leader, exhaustion temporarily forgotten at the moment. The one being looked at pulled the ribbon open slowly. A pile of steaming, warm freshly-baked cookies greeted their eyes. As they passed each other one, they all cautiously took a bite. Immediately, the refreshing taste of cookie dough with melting chocolate chips burst with such a melodious taste on their taste buds.

"Delicious!"

Their faces glowed, delighted. Heading up the elevator, they decided to have the cookies for dessert. But one person didn't follow. Curious eyes watched him as he approached the security guard.

"Ahjussi, could you do me a favor? Could you invite them over tomorrow night? We would love to thank them for the cookies."

"No problem, youngster. Rest well!"

"Thanks, ahjussi!"

Ever the thoughtful one, he sprinted back to the waiting members. Shrugging as they turned incredulous eyes at him, he stated in his defense.

"I know you guys are curious as well! Stop staring at me!"

"Hmmm, yeah we are. I can't wait to meet the people who made such delicious cookies tomorrow! Maybe they'll bring us more?"

The bunny one of the group jumped up and down with excitement. Everyone laughed, feeling thankful to the mysterious people who had given them such a delicious gift. Outside underneath a crescent moon, a cicada chirped its summer melody.

* * *

To be continued~

I got the Korean words off a website, so I'm not too sure as if they are right or not. Review? :3 I stayed up to 1:00 in the morning to finish this chapter. =w=;;;; Nighty night~ Here I come, my comfortable bed~


End file.
